marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tutorial (Earth-10275)/Dialogues
Assignment Here are the dialogues of the tutorial. Start: Nick Fury: 'Hello,Agent. We have a mission for you. '''Maria Hill: '''First of all,you are now a black ops honorary avenger. '''Tony Stark: '''It means you are now an honorary avenger,and you command a team for a few operations,starting from this one. '''Nick Fury: ' Well,you already know about the Incursion problem. We have made a team designed speically to handle these worlds. You are now gonna work with Abigail Brand,the director of S.W.O.R.D.,they mostly help us with space problems,and it sounds like they know more then us about these Incursions. 'Abigail Brand: '''That's right,now you're gonna work with us. You may know Ms. Mar-- ' ' '''Captain Marvel: '''It's Captain Marvel. Anyway,as Abigail was about to say,i'm an agent of S.W.O.R.D. ' ' '''Abigail Brand:'There's an Incursion close by. It's emitting strange Gamma signals. If the Hulk is involved,then it's a good enough reason for General Ross to help us out. ' ' '''Red Hulk: '''Banner of this world is puny, let's see if Banner of that world is stronger. Mini-Boss 1: In-Fight: '''Thing: ' '''Sue? Reed? You're alive?! ' ' '''Invisible Woman: '''What do you mean? Aren't we alive in your world as well? '''Thing:' No. When we came back to Earth after the flight with our new powers, i was the only one who managed to survive the nuclear bombing. Invisible Woman: 'Nuclear Bombing? ' ''' '''Red Hulk: '''I think i know what he's talking 'bout. The governement had a secret plan to launch nuclear bombs to countries all over the world if things get tough. When the Hulk was born, the entire plan was aborted. I guess this world didn't cancel it. '''Thing: The Gamma radiation made me do stuff... Johnny... I suggest you leave now, since it might come bac-- Thing: Smash! Invisible Woman: '''I'll take care of him. Commander,would you like to help me confront Ben? Mid-Fight: '''Invisible Woman: '''Commander, if i can isolate the Gamma radiation around him, i might be able to strip him from his additional powers. Lose: '''Thing: Raagherrrr! Victory: Thing: Sue? Thank god you're still alive. What happened? Invisible Woman: ' You attacked us. Don't worry,for now you're isolated. I'll take you to a place where we can take care of you. Commander, thank you for the help. 'Invisible Woman recruited! Mini-Boss 2: In-Fight: Abomination: Well,well,well, what do we have here? ' ' Captain Marvel: '''You have your end, Blonsky. What the hell happened in this place? '''Abomination: Who the hell is Blonsky? ' ' Captain Marvel: '''Then who you are? '''Abomination: I'm the Abomination! Mid-Fight: ' ' Captain Marvel: 'Commander, Abomination is being led by his rage. I think i can crash him through a few buildings here, that'll make him weaker. Lose: '''Abigail Brand: ' Abort! Abort! I repeat, abort! Victory: ' ' 'Captain Marvel: '''He ran away. Should we go after him? '''Abigail Brand: ' No, this world is about to be destroyed soon, we should fix it first. '''Beast: There is a limit of Incursions on a world before it shatters. Beast:'This world has so many Incursions open in it that it's gonna be destroyed every second. We need to find the tech that's keeping it together. '''Tony Stark: '''It's probably Shi'ar tech. The bastards found a way to weaponize Incursions and now they left these devices everywhere. 'Captain Marvel recruited! Boss: In-Fight: Hulk: Puny humans! You dare to try and destroy my kingdom? Hulk SMASH!!!!!!!!!!! Invisible Woman: '''I isolated the Gamma out of your area,Bruce. You're depowered. '''Hulk: So... Weak... Gamma... Fading... Must... Launch... Gamma Missles... Hulk: You'll never defeat me! I am now much stronger! Invisible Woman: '''Ross, You're up. Mid-Fight: '''Hulk: Charge me again! ' ' Red Hulk: '''I think he needs to recharge with Gamma everytime i beat him hard enough. If i make him do that enough times, he'll die from Gamma overdose. Lose: '''Hulk: RAGHHERRR! Victory: ' ' Red Hulk: 'One Banner dead, one more to go. '''Abigail Brand: '''Stark, Can you deactivate that Shi'ar tech? '''Tony Stark: '''I have never said no to such a beautiful woman like you,Abigail, and i'm not gonna start now. '''Abigail Brand: '''Are you trying to hit on me? '''Tony Stark: '''No... But if i did,how would you reply? 'Red Hulk recruited! Complete: '''Abigail Brand: '''Ok,Commander, it's a good start. Welcome to the "Incursion Dissolving Unit and Neutralization" or I.D.U.N. for short. We're an offshot of S.W.O.R.D. Category:Earth-10275